Beer, Love, And Rock N' Roll!
by AleThe-Hedgefox84
Summary: Manic has had feelings for Scourge for quite some time now. One night they go out after playing in a local metal club and things get out of hand, with chaos striking everywhere they go. How will this night end, especially with cops and gangs chasing after them? Manic x Scourge, one shot.


The sound of raw, high pitched electric guitar finger picking pierced the air at Bleeding Skull metal club, along with cheers from the crowd. The beautiful scent of blood, sweat, tears, and sex filled the air. I inhaled deeply. Freedom. Either that, or the life of every punk, goth, and Metalhead in Metal City. Or rebellion, as parents and figures of authority liked to call it.

They looked at us and all they saw were weirdos, sex addicts, drug addicts, anger issues, and antisocial behavior. But those were just stereotypes for the most part. My arms were beginning to feel sore, I had been playing the drums all night. I was in a local band called Green Toxin. All the band members were green. I played drums, Jet the hawk played bass, Ale the Hedgefox played sang and played rhythm guitar, and Scourge the hedgehog played lead guitar.

Scourge was probably the closest friend I had ever had. We had known each other since the eighth grade. I was like a brother to him, too bad I would never feel the same way about him. My feelings for him had throughout the years into wondering more, y'know? Truth is, I'm gay. It took me years to finally convince myself that I was this way.

But its not like I could change that anyway. I tried to love and sleep with many girls, but I just couldn't. My only option was to bend over and take the big black dick of problems life was giving me. I'm not out of the closet to most people though, only close friends and family. Except Scourge. I've always been afraid of telling him. And I probably never will.

"What I've felt, what I've known, never shiiiine through what I've shoooown!" Ale sang as we began to play The Unforgiven II. It was a good thing because my arms were getting tired from playing all the heavy and fast paced songs like Master Of Puppets, Ride The Lightning, 2x4, Don't Threat on me, and Battery. I played through the calm part of the song, but had to play harder and faster when Scourge began to play the solo. I had always wondered how he did it.

He played so fast and his fingers never for sore, and they were very flexible, unlike mine. Probably because they already had calusses. Since I don't play guitar, my fingers always get sore when I try to, not to mention my fingers aren't so flexible, so I mess up on the notes constantly. The song ended and I was about to start drumming the notes of the next scheduled song, when Scourge told me to stop. "So Ale, ya think you can play the Master Of Puppets better than I can?" Scourge asked Ale.

The audience was silent, obviously intrigued by what was happening. "Well of course! It can't be that hard, if you can play it then so can I" Ale responded proudly.

We turned to Scourge to see his response. "Is that a challenge?" Scourge returned. "Maybe it is!" said Ale. "Well then, you're on fox! Manic! Play Master of Puppets, right before the solo" I began to play and Scourge and Ale began to play. Right off the back, I can tell you that Scourge played way better. It was pretty obvious. Ale had stated a few second late and was starting to miss a couple of notes after about thirty seconds. The solo ended and Scourge walked to the microphone. "Who won?" He asked with cockly. "Scourge! Scourge! Scourge!" most of the crowd cheered. "Fine, fine, fine, you won...now let's continue" said Ale.

"This is the last song...but before that, you guys...III've gooot something to saaaaayy, I killed yo' baby tooodaaaayy...it doesn't matter much to me as looong as its deeeeeeeaaaaaddd!" Ale sang as he played the basic introduction of the song. We played Last Caress/Green Hell and One before calling it a night. I could bearly focus on the drums when Scourge played the solo during One.

You could literally hear the passion in the way he played the fast-beated notes. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice Ale say "thank you and goodnight". Scourge came over and waved his hands in front of me. I was dozing of looking atat this face, and ironically I didn't pay attention at his lips moving, and his voice took a coupe of seconds to reach me and it took me a while to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Oh, show's over?" I asked stupidly, only realizing the foolishness of my question after it left my mouth.

"Uuuhhh...dduuuhh!"

Ale and Jet were the first ones to leave. They were tired and they had to go to school the next day. It doesn't surprise me that Jet has gonegone to Community college for several years, he doesn't really put much effort to his studies. Scourge and I stayed to have a couple of beers before the club closed for the night.

I took a big gulp and looked at Scourge and congratulated him on his little win from earlier. "Thanks, but you should've seen it coming...I mean I am the best" he said in response. He was quite cocky. "Guess he had" I chuckled and smiled at him. He had his jacket unzipped and wasn't wearing a shirt underneath which made his three scars visible. But it also made his muscular chest visible.

My tail began to wag and a light blush made its way into my face because of the view. I looked away from me and fished my beer. The only reason I hated drinking with Scourge was because my eyes airways started going to places they shouldn't. It was ironic since the two things I loved the most were Scourge and beer, yet I hated the result I got when I added them.

The bartender came and gave us four beers. "Your last beers on the house. I can't afford giving you any more free beer and you two look like you can barely stand!" she said. At the moment I couldn't remember the name of the red fox, but I knew it. I knew her...damn it, what was her name?!

I took one of the beers and drank from it. I looked over at Scourge to see what he was doing and it turns out he was doing what he always does. "C'mon babeh...just give us some few beers and well pay ya later when we're famous. You can tell people how w...w-we started your bar and you know...come ooonnn, Fiiiiona" he insisted drunkenly. So that was her name! I knew that. "No!" She denied and walked away to another client.

We drank the last beers we had and headed out. The cold night air hit me like cum to the face, not that I knew what that felt like, of course. It still took me by surprise though. I wrapped my arms around myself as my sleeveless vest and thin black T shirt didn't protect me from the cold. It certainly was warmer inside the club."What now, bro?" I asked hugging myself for warmth.

Scourge took off his jacket and handed it to me. Now he wasn't wearing anything and almost made me nosebleed, but I looked away and didn't take it. My heart beat faster and my muzzle got a bit warmer. "Put it on, Manic" he said in a somewhat slurred speech, but I shook my head and said "no, its okay, man"

"Take it or I'll ram my fist up your ass"

"Thank you very much" I corrected myself taking the leather jacket and putting on. It was very warm but also was a bit wet on the inside. I prayed for it to not be sweat but I knew it was. Ew. "I'm bored, and you?" Scourge questioned as he put on my vest. I zipped up the leather jacket and nodded while responding to him, "Yeah, what are we doing?"

He checked his watch and chuckled. "Its almost 3 am, and the glam metal club's still open. Wanna cause some trouble?" Scourge asked looking down at me with a smirk. I nodded with an evil smirk as well. "Why the hell not?"

So we walked to Glamorous, the glam metal club. "I hate that place, but I sure love to make fun of it and the people who go there heheh" he said to me as we walked side by side. "Yeah, fucking fags" I added not really knowing what else to say. At this time of night the streets were deserted, except for people leaving or going to bars or clubs. It was actually kind of peaceful. The moon was full and you could see the stars, which was rare if you lived in the city.

"Hey after going to the glam club, I was wondering if ya wanna cause some more chaos tonight..." He said, stopping his steps for a few seconds. "Sure man, as long as we don't get arrested, sure" I accepted stopping my tracks as well. He looked at me and smiled, not his usual smirk, he actually smiled! That was very weird but at the same time kinda cute. But then again when wasn't he cute?

I couldn't help myself, and my tail began to wag from side to side. "Okay then" he replied and began walking again, and I soon followed. We approached the club but stayed outside for a few minutes to discuss our plan. "Okay, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Okay, so we go inside but keep a low profile"

"Even though our clothes will give us away"

"Well yeah, but anyway then when they stop playing whatever song they're playing we chant 'glam medal sucks!' Before pulling our pants down and showing em' our asses"

I laughed in response and nodded. "Let's do it, yeah!"

We walked inside and were met by the strong scent of women's perfume and roses. It was awfully crowded inside and the lighting was very pink, with some love song blasting through the speakers. Scourge and I stood against a wall by the door and watched the band perform, which was such a pain. They all had wild curly wigs on had a lot of make up on...and they were guys.

The singer, a blue hedgehog with a blond wig on, winked at me and blew me a kiss from his red lips. A shiver went down my spine and I turned my head to Scourge who was laughing at me. I glared at him in return. Despite liking him, I had to admit he was a real ass sometimes. "Shut u-up!" I hissed, but he most likely didn't hear me due to the music.

The song ended but they didn't even pause before playing I Was Made For Loving You by Kiss. Scourge rolled his eyes at the song and I did so right after to prevent any suspicion from me. Because, y'know, I kinda liked that song. My tail began to wag to the beat of the song absently and I began to tap my foot forgetting that Scourge was next to me.

The crowd sang along as the chorus began, making harder for me to control myself. But the song was sucking me in! It was a different emotion that it made me feel. Heavy metal and punk songs made me feel anger and allowed me to let it out, along with other negative feelings. However, love songs let me explore the more peaceful and loving side of me. The side that was in love with Scourge. The side that respected the way that I was born and that didn't let me feel as I was a freak. Songs like that made me hopeful and optimistic that someday I would be able to tell Scourge how I felt about him. Hell, I could probably be out and open about my orientation.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were meant for loving me! And I can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me?" I sang along at the top of my lungs as the rest of the crowd. A guy turned back and smiled at me as he kept singing and looked back at the stage.

"I was made! You were made!"

Suddenly, Scourge pulled me by the sleeve of the jacket in a brusque manner. "What the fuck are you doing?" He growled angrily. "Dude dude dude chill!" I replied looking up at him. It was times like that that made me hate being shorter than him. "You want me to chill when you're acting like a pussy?! Come on, you know better than to act like a faggot" he said angrily.

I looked away when he said that last part. The song playing in the background was no longer a song but just mere noise to my pierced ears. Yeah, that's all I was. A fag. I was stupid to think that Scourge would ever see me differently if he knew my secret.

"I hate songs like that and you know that! Don't mock me, man" he said before letting me go. I simply sighed and nodded. The band started to get off the stage, so now was the prefect time to attack. "Let's do it now!" he ordered. I nodded in agreement and we started yelling "Glam Metal sucks! GLAM METAL SUCKS!"

We yelled until we had the attention of most of the club. Then I turned around and pulled my pants down at the crowd. Some people gasped and some whistled. I looked to my right to see Scourge standing and staring at my backside with a smirk on his muzzle. My laughter faded away.

"Sc-scourge!" I said, which came out like a squeak. He looked at me blushing lightly and said "Oh right!" Obviously embarrassed. He turned around and did the same. Now most of the reaction from the crowd were whistles and yells. I pulled my pants up and turned around confused. That's when I noticed that most of the crowd was smiling and enjoying the view. And that they were all guys.

Scourge pulled his pants and looked around the guys. "Holy shit we're in a fag hut!" He cussed, earning us some angry glares. "Let's scram!" I shrieked and tried to run but something was holding me back. Suddenly, a huge green crocodile grabbed Scourge and lifted him by the waist and took him away. "Hey hey hey! Let me go you stupid croc!"

Whatever was pulling me took me to into a short hall and threw me inside a write room next to the restroom along with Scourge. Scourge landed on top of me in an awkward position, for his head was between my legs. "Heheh, wanna suck it?" I chuckled with a smirk on my face. I had to take advantage of the humorous moment. "Wanna be disfigured fit the rest of your life?" Scourge asked in return in a very threatening way. We sat up next to each other and looked around the room.

There was a phone on the wall and couple of chairs. Suddenly, the phone began to float on its own and press the keys. "GHOST!" I screamed horrified. Scourge quickly got up and hit whatever was standing there with a chair. I stood back holding my chest and watching the scene horrified and confused. "Ggrr!" It growled in pain.

A people chameleon appeared where the ghost was and was holding the phone. I guess it wasn't really a ghost, just a chameleon camouflaging. She was wearing a black shirt with the word 'security' written in white on her shirt. She was also really really really flat chested. Really.

She took out a pair of handcuffs and locked them around Scourge. "Oh come on babe, lemme go and I swear that I'll make it worth while" he said to her licking his lips. I looked at him then at her then back at him a bit jealous. Well, I wasn't that jealous, actually I wasn't jealous at all...I just didn't want him to talk to her that way.

"I don't socialize, let alone flirt with people like you" the purple chameleon said in a very very damn deep voice. That was enough to tell us that it wasn't a she, but a he. "Oh my God its a man!" I gasped amazed, but Scourge didn't seem so shocked. "Heh I don't mind, we can still work on a 'compromise'" he added with a wink. The chameleon didn't seem amused.

"Although I am a security guard for a club for the gay community, that does not mean I am homosexual. Nor does it mean I will have relations with a stranger just because he is physically attractive" he started. "This is a gay club?" I asked surprised, while Scourge's smirk grew a bit wider. "So, ya think I'm attractive?" He asked teasingly, but the purple guy ignored him and began to dial the phone.

"Wh-who're you calling?" I asked a bit afraid of the answer. "The police. You two are being charged with public nudity" he stated. He kept silent for a few seconds and them spoke, "Hello, I'm calling from club Glamorous and we have two criminals...no, not everyone in this club is a criminal...please don't bring your religious beliefs into the-...pubic nudity...hello?...h-hello?"

Frustrated, he hung up and looked at us. "Ha! Not even the law's on your side!" Scourge laughed mockingly while I started to feel sorta bad. I mean imagine if two guys were to come in and do something worse like kill someone, would the cops just hang up on the person calling? Just cause this was a gay club?

The door slammed open allowing the crocodile to come in. He closed the door and hugged the little chameleon lovingly, causing him to blush. Funny how he didn't seem to notice the fact that Scourge and I were still there. "V-Vector, were still on working hours and-"

"Aw come on Espio, we haven't done it in weeks, I'm desperate here" Vector said and started to rub his horn slowly. Espio made a funny face and and moaned before covering his mouth with his left hand. That's when I realized what they were about to do, or at least what Vector wanted to do. My tail started to wag at the scene. Couldn't help to feel a bit...aroused by it. Just a bit. "You're not gonna make us watch you two fuck, right?"

Vector let Espio go and put his hands up looking surprised. "Ah! Man, why are they still here?" Vector questioned looking angry. "The cops ignored us... again!"

"What are we gonna do with 'em?"

"I guess we are going to have to let them go" Espio stated and I looked at Scourge happily with a bright smile. Espio sighed and uncuffed Scourge. "You're free to go, but don't come back here again" he warned. I nodded and Scourge laughed and said, "oh don't worry, we'll never come back to this shitty club"

We stood up and made our way to the door when Scourge stopped and looked back at the security guards. "Let me guess, you top?" He asked Vector raising an eyebrow. "No, he does when he rides-..."

Then Espio nudged Vector on the stomach to shut him up, but we already knew what he meant. I guess they were gay after all. Scourge and I walked out the door laughing after that. We left through the back door at the back of the club and ended up in an alley.

"Now what?" I groaned bored. I looked at Scourge and waited for an answer. "Weeelll...uuhhh...we could go to my place and drink some more" he suggested as he checked his watch. "Its almost four" he added. We proceed to walk to the end of the alley when we found a gray wolf pissing by a dumpster. I looked away I'm embarrassment and continued to walk at a slower pace. "What the fuck are you? You punks aren't you?" the guy asked. I looked back to see the guy with his fly up and talking to us.

"Actually we're metal heads, genius" Scourge replied rolling his eyes she crossing his arms at the other's stupidity. Or ignorance. Or both. "I guess you two are lookin' for trouble" growled the wolf. Something about him seemed familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. His dark gray fur, black eyes and muscular appearance made him very intimidating, and by the looks of it he was violent as well. Not to mention he was two times my size, but that was no problem. The strength of Scourge and I combined against a giant like him would be a piece of cake. Or so I thought.

"Maybe we ARE lookin' for trouble" Scourge challenged stepping closer to the wolf. "Looks like Spike's got some fun for the night" the wolf smirked, showing his razor sharp fangs. I wasn't sure if the fact that he referred to himself in third person was weird or a sign that he may be dangerous, but I didn't have to think about it at the moment.

I cracked my knuckles and moved closer to the Spike, who was standing in front of Scourge. I wasn't much of a fighter, bit I did know how to defend myself. Also, I fought only when I absolutely needed to, like in a life or death situation. Spike chuckled sarcastically and said "Tell you what, I'll let you two airheads go with no trouble if you suck it"

Scourge and I exchanged disgusted glances before turning back at him. "Grody" I murmured. "What if we refuse, ya flamer?" He questioned the wolf, making him scowl. "Eat shit and die, homeboy!" Spike yelled and turned his back on us and walked away with his tail between his legs. Literally. Scourge looked at me raising an eyebrow and I shrugged, not knowing why he would just walk away rather than make us do that. But I wasn't too concerned, as long as I wasn't doing anything against my will.

Scourge and I walked out of the alley silently side by side. It barely occurred to me that I was still wearing Scourge's jacket, which was dry by now. But I didn't care. Gotta admit I was still a bit alarmed by what had just happened. That guy was just...weird.

My ears then twitched at the sound of multiple make voices. I looked to the left (where the sound was coming from) and saw Spike talking to a group of mobians. Unfortunately, they spotted us and Spike yelled "There they are!"

"Shit!" Scourge cussed grabbing my wrist and breaking into a run. I ran as fast as I could to get away from our chasers. "Use...your...s-super speed!" I pleaded as I panted while running for my life. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and oxygen pumped in and out of my lungs as I waited for Scourge to answer.

"Can't...this ain't my...running shoes" Scourge responded with a short gasp. My gaze moved down to his feet to see black converse with white laces instead of his usual black and green tennis shoes.

"Hellacious!"

I looked back to see the guys coming closer and closer to us. My left foot sank into a hole in the pavement, making me lose my balance and fall down on the sidewalk. Someone grabbed both my arms from behind me and pulled me towards the group of delinquents. My heart felt as if it was going to explode out of my chest. Scourge noticed this and looked back for a second, but I screamed at him, "keep running, I'll be okay!"

I didn't want him to be harmed. Without hesitation he nodded and continued to run. I looked up at my captors and raised my leg to do a backwards kick. I knocked one of the five guys but another caught my leg after the kick. I raised my other leg, but got it I caught before I could even strike. They then opened my legs.

"H-hey...come on guys just beat me up and get it over with" I said nervously fearing the worse. I had heard of local gangs gang banging with chicks, sometimes even against their will, but never to a guy. I honestly would have rather preferred an ass whooping. "Heheh, we're not gonna bash ya" said one of them. I tried to do a spin dash, but I wasn't very good with them and my efforts to break free were no use.

"This is gonna be fun" Spike chuckled maliciously. Fear struck my at the creepy tone of his voice and I was frozen in fear. I had to get out of there before it was too late. Spike stepped between my legs and pulled his pants down. I looked away desperate and starting to tremble. I screamed "HELP! HELP! HEL-...!" Once again, but was cut off by hand covering my mouth.

My pants were soon pulled down against my will and followed by laughter. I could not feel more terrified and ashamed.

I was then released and fell to the ground. I got up to my feet and pulled my pants up. The five Mobians were on the ground. Scourge had knocked them to the ground with a stop sign. Four of them stood up and ran away in fear, but Spike stayed stubbornly. He stood up and gave Scourge a deadly glare. "I was planning on doing some fag bashing tonight and I will!" He threatened.

"How do you know if we're homos? You don't even know us!" Scourge exclaimed angrily. "Cause, no normal man would stand that close to the faggot club" Spike explained and Scourge growled in anger. Meanwhile, I watched the scene from afar. Being involved might not have been the brightest ideas I ever had, but I couldn't leave Scourge to fight this guy alone. He did come back for me after all. I took a deep breath and ran towards Spike before kicking him in the nuts with all my might like a soccer ball.

"AH! YOU BITCH!" Spike growled with both his hands between his legs and fell to his knees. Scourge quickly swung the stop sign and knocked Spike out. "You okay?" Scourge questioned looking concerned. I nodded in response with a smile, glad about his concern. "Well then...we better get going"

"Okay"

"No I mean it, look behind you"

I spun around to find the four other gang members with baseball bats, pieces of wood, golf cloves and stuff like that. Scourge and I broke into a run. I ran as fast as I could next to Scourge, scared for my dear life. They were going to do that against me the first time, but if they catch me this second time there's no telling what they would do to me and Scourge!

We ran for about three minutes before reaching the residential area and we were starting to lose them. We ran into another alley and lost sight of them for a few seconds.

Thinking fast, I whispered Scourge's name to get him attention and jumped over the nearest wooden fence. They would've seen us through the other side if out was a wired fence. I laid on the ground flat on my stomach and Scourge soon landed on top of me. I grunted lowly and stayed still to avoid being detected. Their footsteps and murmurs could be heard throughout the alley as they looked for us. Trash cans and other things could be heard being knocked over.

I could feel Scourge's warm breath on my neck and his weight on me. His heartbeat was very fast and I could actually feel it through my chest. Kinda weird. They eventually left a couple of minutes later. "Scourge, you can get off me now" I whispered softly and a little embarrassed about the close contact.

We got up and looked around the backyard then noticed the pool. Guess we were so scared for out lives we didn't notice it there. "Ya thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked in a low tone of voice so we weren't heard. I nodded in hope that he was thinking about swimming in the pool. He chuckled and said "Let's go for a swim then"

Scourge then proceed to take off the vest that he had on and unzip his pants. My body froze and all I could do was stare at him undress before me. I knew I had to protest,.had to stop him and not make it so obvious that I liked men. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from drooling after he removed his underpants. My nose started to bleed a little and I tried to look away, but couldn't. He moved towards the pool and slowly dipped a foot in the water then the rest of his leg, then the other. He wrapped his own send around himself and shivered a bit due to the cold. "A-aren't ya gettin' in?" He asked sticking his quills up.

I nodded and took off the leather jacket I was still wearing, then my shirt, pants and shoes. "Take your boxers off" he whispered with a smirk. I wasn't sure if I should at that moment, I was almost fag bashed and butt fucked by the gang. On the other hand I could trust Scourge, I had known him for years!

Was still a bit weird though.

"Why?" I asked with a blush appearing on my cheeks. I could feel my face warming up at the image of Scourge and I naked in the pool together. "You're clothes will get wet" he responded responded rolling his eyes. I got closer to the pool nervously and put my hands on the sides of them as I felt my heart beat faster and faster and was able to hear it in my ears.

I slid them off and got in the pool trying to ignore Scourge's whistles and the embarrassment. "There ya go, it wasn't so hard was it?" He whispered swimming closer to me. He ended up a bit to close but didn't move back despite invading my personal space. A smirk spread across his muzzle showing off his fangs. "This is weird" I muttered under my breath whilst moving my feet to keep myself afloat. I watched his ears twitch a bit, most likely picking up my voice.

"It ain't we're both guys and you're pretty descent, not small not big, why should ya be embarrassed?" He commented and made my face turn probably as red as a tomato. It was really embarrassing and awkward to talk about those kinda things with someone else let alone someone you like.

"S-stop talking about that" I whispered and swam away from him. I went under water and swam around for a bit with my eyes closed and trying to relax. There were some lights underneath the pool and they were on. It was around four in the morning and the owners of the house were most likely asleep and they left the lights on. Maybe they forgot to turn them off, or maybe you're not supposed to turn them off. I didn't know much since I didn't own a freaking pool.

Suddenly, something grabbed my foot causing me to stop swimming and making me freak out. I quickly kicked out of its grasp and accidentally got a bit of water inside my nose. Then I went up to the surface and gasped for air before coughing some water out of me.

Meanwhile Scourge was laughing at me. I coughed and glared at him in anger. Sure he was just kidding around but come on, we're on someone else's pool on the middle of the night and he's begging for us to get caught. I swam towards him and pushed him hard. "Chill Manic I was just joking!" He exclaimed in the usual volume of his voice. I quickly put my hand over his mouth to shut him up, but I was at little slow at doing so and the owners probably heard us by now. "We have to get outta here, we probably woke up the owners" I whispered and used the word 'we' to not cause an argument.

"Come on, I'm sure we didn't" he responded with a smirk. Even at a night like this where we almost got arrested and liked he would not stop being so cocky. "Just in case, come on" I replied and was about to get out of the pool when a little blond hedgehog with red eyes hugging a teddy bear walked out of the house and looked at us. She was probably no older than ten years old.

"Who are you?" She asked innocently. Now it was a fact, we were definitely in deep shit. I looked at Scourge and he seemed a bit worried not, just a bit. "What do we do now?" He whispered. "I don't know" I whispered back. "W-we were just getting out getting out I swear" I told her. She looked around the yard and stopped her eyes on our clothes which were on the ground.

A black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills and red eyes came out of the house holding a shotgun. We were in trouble now. "Go inside the house and wake your mother up" he ordered the little girl, who was probably his daughter. She nodded and ran inside without hesitation.

The black hedgehog seemed to be around his late 30's and was quite intimidating, especially when he pointed the gun at us. "Out of the pool now, trespassers" he growled. I tried to protest and explain why we couldn't but it was no use.

"B-b-but-..."

"NOW!"

Scourge and I got out of the pool by going up the stairs in the corner of the pool. I got out first covering my nakedness with both my hands, and so did Scourge. "My God you two are sick! Good thing my wife is calling the police as we speak and you two will nee arrested for trespassing and indecent exposure" he explained. I began to feel a mix of emotions such as fear, shame and worry. Fear that this guy might shoot us at any second. Shame to be naked in front of someone else other than Scourge. And worry that this time we might get arrested, we got lucky earlier tonight after all and we might not be so lucky the second time around.

"Look man, we were just leaving, we don't want any trouble" Scourge said in a flat voice. He always spoke in a different voice when he was worried or afraid. "You fucking flamers...if I find that you two were doing the wild in my pool I'll blow your fucking brains out!" The guy yelled.

I gulped and remained quiet, not really knowing if I should respond or not. I turned to Scourge and saw he was starring at the guy. Maybe he was thinking of a plan to get us out of this. If he was then I had to help.

"I swear that we weren't getting horizontal in your pool man I swear...but please let us get dressed, you can still tell the cops we were naked" I said and the hedgehog pondered for a second and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no one would like the sight of your barely visible junk" he insulted. Seriously, why did everyone say that?

He was literally standing in front of our clothes, so Scourge and I moved closer to him. He backed away and was almost at the edge of the of the pool, still pointing the rifle at us. We put our clothes on silently and Scourge put his hands in the air despite the hedgehog not telling us to. I did the same and looked back at the guy for a couple more minutes until the sound of sirens reached my ears.

The cops were coming and the sound of sirens got louder and louder as they approached. I looked at Scourge and he gave me a quick smile before putting his hands in front of him and pushing the black hedgehog in the pool. The hedgehog made a big splash in the pool and treeless something that I couldn't hear as Scourge and I ran away hand in hand.

We ran to the front lawn and then to the street. My legs were tired from the swimming and all the running tonight, but I forced myself to keep running. We saw the red and blue lights approaching, so we ran through an apartment building and into another alley. We stopped running and leaned against a wall next to a dumpster trying to catch our breath. "Th...this is...the first place they'll...look" I forced myself to say between pants.

Scourge nodded and whipped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his right hand. The sirens sounded closer, and probably were down the street. "Quick! In the dumpster!" Scourge whispered and lifted the top for me to get inside. I covered my nose and jumped inside, then he followed and let the lid fall behind him.

The stink was unbearable even if I used both my hands to cover my nose. I breathed through my mouth but felt a fly on my lips and closed out automatically. I kept one hand on my nose and used the other to wave the flies away.

It was completely dark inside so I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. "Just stay quiet" he whispered softly. "For how long?" I asked already somewhat annoyed. "Don't know" he simply responded.

Some time passed, not sure how much, and the stink and stickiness became more and more unbearable. I could no longer hear the sirens, but we weren't sure if it was safe to come out just yet.

Then I felt something crawling up my leg slowly. I was certain it was a tarantula, or at least some kind of spider. I froze in fear am it came closer and closer and crawled on my crotch. "Sc-Sc-Scourge...s-spider...

o-on my..." I stuttered in fear. "Don't worry I'll take care of it" he whispered a bit too calmly for the situation. A second after I could not feel the spider anymore and Scourge opened the top of the dumpster and threw it out.

"Th-thanks" I said to him. We waited for ten more tedious minutes to be sure that the cops were gone. Scourge opened the top of the dumpster and looked around. He opened it all the way and told me to get out. I did as he told me and he for out after me.

I moved far away from the dumpster and inhaled the fresh air of the night. Well not a hundred percent fresh but fresher than garbage air for sure. "Okay, let's go home" I said to my green companion. We had had enough action for tonight. Scourge shook his head and made me feel apprehensive of his response. "Come on Manic, one more stop somewhere before the night's over, or are you scared?" Scourge asked with a malicious chuckle as he stretched.

"No dude, we almost got arrested and killed twice tonight... And I'm not scared!" I exclaimed in desperation. I wasn't afraid of anything, except spiders, but I also didn't want to get injured out arrested. Most importantly I didn't want him to get hurt. Hurt me all you want but not him. I'd do anything for Scourge. Fuck, that made me sound like a girl.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it we'll go home" he sighed in slight indignation. I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at band practice" I said and turned around to leave but he grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving. "Oh no no no, things are dangerous at this time of night, you're spending the night at my place!" He said and smirked. Scourge pulled me by the hand and walked me to his place like a kid.

Scourge lived in the bad side of town, I did too, but he lived in the really really really bad part of town. With all the weirdos, drug dealers and criminals who had been 'released' from prison, if you catch my drift. We got closer and closer to his apartment building and were being stared at by the guys drinking outside.

Scourge let go of my hand as soon as he spotted them and picked up his pace. I did the same and looked away from their threatening eyes. We passed by the group of drunken men and walked up the stairs that led to the second floor. Scourge's apartment was the first you saw after you walked up the stairs. He took his keys out of his pocket and shuffled through them to find the one of the front door. Seriously, why does a guy like him need so many keys!

He opened the door and walked in before me and turned on the light. Dude didn't have much, he lived in a single. There was a mattress on the floor next to a television and a radio. There was an extremely small kitchen, and closet next to the bathroom. "Make yourself at home, I'll bring the drinks" he announced and disappeared into the kitchen. Even though he didn't have a couch or a dining table, he always had beer.

I sat on the mattress with my legs crossed waiting for Scourge, who took less than a minute to return.

He had an open beer in each hand and handed me the one on his right hand before slumping down on the mattress next to me. I took it and took a big gulp. It had some sort of after taste to it but it made sense since the booze he bought was the cheap kind. The awful smell of garbage and sweat reached my nostrils as soon as he sat next to me. I covered my nose and complained "Ugh dude, you reek!"

"So do you but I don't whine like a little bitch" he responded and took another drink of alcohol. "Tell ya what, we drink for a bit and then we'll take a shower" Scourge added. We drank and drank for the rest of the night and I lost track of time. All I know was that Scourge had put some music in the background as we drank booze. He put his arm around me while Paranoid by Black Sabbath played on the radio and pulled me closer to him. My head was spinning uncontrollably at that point and my heart beat rapidly at the closeness.

"Hey, Manic...Manic...I love that name" he slurred lowly but loud enough for me to hear. "D...didn't you say you would take a shower?" I asked with difficulty, couldn't speak very well for done reason. "Oh r-rrright, um...uh...yeah come on" he answered with a smirk and stood up from the mattress. He smirked and grabbed my hand to pull me up. "I-if us remember I said 'we' ...wwwweeee"

He pulled me into the restroom and closed the door behind us. Scourge took off the vest and his shoes. Rather than asking him about it and waste time for something, I took off the jacket, shirt and everything else. Soon enough we were in the shower together with the cold water running down our fur. "Is...isn't thhis, like, weirrrd?" I questioned the green hedgehog, but he shook his head and signaled me to turn around. I did so and felt him pour shampoo on my hair and quills and then he washed my hair.

I closed my eyes so that soap wouldn't get in them, feeling relaxed as Scourge's hands moved through my hair and carefully through my quills. Then his hands moved down to my back and went lower and lower.

After taking a shower we sat on the mattress next to each other with towels around our waists. Water dripping from our quills and into the mattress. Our shoulders and legs touched, making things a bit more...awkward. "I have...I...w-want.." Scourge began to say with hesitation. His cheeks were pinkish and his eyes were half closed. I blushed as he inched his face closer to mine.

Allowing my emotions to get the best of me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me back softly. I closed my eyes and licked his lips to deepen the kiss.

Scourge opened his mouth and invaded mine, kissing me passionately. We broke the kiss a few seconds later to pause for air and he softly pushed me down on the mattress. "Let's...get horizontal" he whispered in my ear. "Huh?" I asked confused.

"Do the w-wild thing"

"E-excuse me?"

"Do the nasty...let's fuck, ride my lightning"

"Uh...o-okay" I said with a smirk as I removed the towel from my waist.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blinding sunlight penetrated the windows of the apartment the next morning, waking me up. I opened my eyes and pushed myself to register my surroundings despite the unbearable migraine I had. My vision blurred, my ass burned and the contents of my stomach swirled making me nauseous. What happened last night?

The annoying radio announcement was making it hard for me to think. "Good morning folks, today's July tenth 1985, just to make sure you're in the right year. Speaking of years the movie Back To The Future is now in theaters..."

I put a hand on my pillow only to feel a muscled chest from beneath me. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw Scourge sleeping with a smile on his face. I could feel my nakedness under the sheets, and his body against mine.

Blurry images of last nights events flash through my head rapidly, helping me remember what happened between Scourge and I in detail. Well, only moments though.

Maybe I confessed my true feelings to him, otherwise he would've kicked me out or something, r-right?

I slowly got up and stretched before making my way to the bathroom and taking a quick shower. After doing so I picked my clothes up from the bathroom and put them on. I picked Scourge's clothes, folded them and put them in his closet when I passed by it.

I went to his living room/bedroom and found the other green hedgehog sitting up on the mattress with his face buried in his hands. Uh oh.

"Y-you okay, dude?" I asked in concern. Maybe things weren't as okay as I thought. He quickly shot up and turned to look at me with a fake smile. "Yeah yeah, everything is okay" he lied. I knew Scourge very well and could see right through him. Every time he faked a smile it looked like he was just showing his fangs.

"Right... s-say...about last night..." I began awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck, but Scourge interrupted me. "No no, its okay I won't tell anyone" he faked a chuckle and got up to go to the restroom. He closed the door behind him.

There was a thing on my mind though, besides the soreness of my tail hole, so I waited for him to come out of the restroom. And when he did, I asked him "Scourge did ya...you know... Had a rubber on?"

I got laughter in response. "You're not a girl! You can't get pregnant" Scourge laughed. "No no no, I mean for...for the other thing" I added whilst shaking my head.

He gave me a puzzled look before bursting out in a bitter laugh. "I don't have aids, fucker! Hell I'm not a flamer, I'm not a fag!" He exclaimed.

That sentence made me feel a deep pain inside my chest, like someone had broken my heart and stabbed the pieces. I should've known it was too good to be true. Scourge could never love me, he could never love anyone; he slept around sometimes. I was so stupid! I've had my feelings controlled all these years and everything went down the drain in one night. I ruined this friendship. What hurts the most is that it wasn't even worth it, not even for the lightning ride.

"Oh...I see..." I replied sadly with my gaze on the floor. My eyes began to water and blur my vision, that's when I realized I had to get out of there, even though I already had that plan in mind. "Oh...oh shit, look Manic I didn't mean it like-"

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at his face and walked to the door. I awkwardly opened up the three locks before turning the doorknob exiting out the door. I walked a few steps to reach the stairs and then I walked down the stairs as fast as I could, cautiously at the same time so I wouldn't fall. Then I walked home.

The first thing I did when I got home was go to the bathroom to brush my teeth to get the taste of...something...out of my mouth. After II finished, I turned on the radio and put some music to help me think of something else, but it was useless. I sat on the couch and even tried to listen to Poison or Queen, yuck!

No matter what I did I couldn't get Scourge out of my mind. The way he smiled at me lovingly, his tender kisses, and the way he held me as we slept for those few hours...

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly as I stood up and threw a punch at the wall. "Ugh damn it!" I yelled again retrieving my hand and holding between my legs as pain shot through my knuckles. The loud, high pitched ringing of my phone suddenly reached my ears. I growled in annoyance and walked over to my phone and picked it up. "WHAT?!" I yelled over the phone furiously.

"Aahhh! My ears! What the hell is your problem!?" Jet whined like a bitch. "I'm in no mood, what the hell do you want?"

"Calm down, ok? I just called to remind you of band practice today...you don't have to come if you're not in the-..."

"No, fuck it, I'm going"

"Er...o-okay...see you at my house at five thirty"

"Fine, later" I sighed and hung up. I made my way to the kitchen and took out some ham, cheese and mayo from the fridge and some bead from the packet that I had laying over the fridge. Then I turned on the stove and placed a pan over the fire. I put the bread and the ham on it, flipped it a couple of times end turned it off. Put some mayo on the bread then the cheese and ham. I ate it just like that without a plate and checked the time on the stove.

It read 5:05.

I finished my sandwich and went to my room to change into a clean pair of jeans, a Iron Maiden shirt and a clean red vest then I brushed my teeth again and grabbed my drumsticks from my room. The clock in my living room said it was now five fifteen, meaning I'd had to leave about now. I passed by my phone and something caught my attention. Next to the lamp behind my phone was a picture of Scourge and I, which we took in Halloween. I was dressed as Jason and he was dressed as a skeleton. We both had our masks off and he had his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

I grabbed the picture with my right hand and put it under my left arm (I had my drumsticks on my left hand) and took my skateboard with my right hand.

I left the house and rode to Jet's place miserably and at one point threw the picture onto the street. A car drove over it and glass, just like he had shattered my heart.

I arrived to Jet's place a couple of minutes later. The garage door was open and I could see Jet, Ale and Scourge inside tuning their guitars. I was so furious and hurt about the whole situation that I forgot the obvious: he was also going to be at band practice. Shit!

Playing it cool, I went inside only acknowledging Jet and Ale bit completely ignoring the green snot. "Kay come on, I don't got all day here!" I said and got behind the drums. "Okay then, let's warm up" Ale added.

"Let's play Die die die my darling" I said frustrated and began to play the three notes that began the song. After that we all played along and Ale sang "Die die die my darling, don't utter a single word! Die die die my darling...!"

We also played Jump in the fire after that and Jet and Ale went to his living room to take a little break. 'No no no please!, don't leave me alone with him!' I pleaded mentally, and tried to go with them, but Scourge grabbed my wrist and stopped me from doing so. "Let me go" I sighed in frustration. "No I won't, Lars"

I shot him an angry glare and gritted my teeth. "I told you not to call me by my middle name, Kirk"

"Look I know but its the only way I could get your attention cause we gotta talk" he said letting go of my wrist. I looked at him in the eye, but I couldn't see if he was lying like last time. "Fine, hurry up" I growled with my arms crossed.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, you see...I...I didn't mean to insult ya when I said I wasn't a fag and didn't wear a rubber. L-look I say stupid shit when I'm nervous"

"Hhmm, and why were you nervous?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised. Scourge wasn't the one to care what other people thought of him, or let his emotions. Which is why what he was telling me didn't make sense.

"B...b-because..." He began stuttering a bit with a light blush on his cheeks. "Ever since...I mean for a while...I mean I...fuck! I love you, okay?"

I couldn't believe my ears, Scourge had just said what I thought I would never hear him say. My heart was no longer filled with bitterness but with happiness. "Scourge, you...you really mean that?" I asked him in disbelief. He smiled and hugged me tightly. "I do, for a while now...I was just too afraid of you not feeling with same way" he whispered, and asked with fear, "wait you do feel the same way, right?"

I hugged back just as tightly and kissed his cheek. "Of course I do! I...I never thought you...you felt the same way" I said happily. It seemed so unreal and unbelievable, but it was real. "Wait, you were afraid?" I asked mockingly with a chuckle and we broke the hug. "Um uh...yeah, but don't get used to me saying things like 'afraid' or 'I love you, baby"

"I won't" I smiled and kissed his lips once again.

"Well well well, it was about time!" Jet laughed along with Ale in the doorway. We quickly broke our hug and stepped away from each other. My face was burning with embarrassment and I tried to find an excuse for what they had just witnessed, but nothing came up. "Don't worry, cocksukers, we won't tell" Ale teased.

"Don't push it" Scourge warned him with a death glare.

I chuckled, "Whatever dudes, chill! Let's rock n' roll!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There you have it, hope you enjoyed it. I will be writtitng a sequel to this some day, just so you know. Please review :)


End file.
